She Won't Be Lonely Long
by Scorpiogrl
Summary: Draco's plans go askew as he watches his Godfather snatch up the Gryffindor princess straight out of the arms of her negligent husband. But will she go for it? One-shot song fic. HG/SS from Draco's POV.


**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know it! I'm an absolutely terrible person. I make promises and then drift away into the great beyond. So please, please, please forgive me for writing this instead of following my schedule. It's just when inspiration strikes I really feel like I ought to go with it or risk losing it for good. And this story as been nibbling on the membranes of my brain since I heard this song on the radio the other day (so yes, this is another of my one-shot song fics, but hey, at least this one isn't Taylor Swift).

**Disclaimer** - Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, otherwise you wouldn't recognize it then would you. Also I would like to point out the fact that I have a terrible memory therefore if you see something that is very similar to another fic. that you've read it is possible that I've read the story that had whatever it is that you've seen and had it stick in my mind even after I've forgotten that actual story. Ok now that all that is done with, ON WITH THE STORY!

**She Won't Be Lonely Long**

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. He was in foul mood because his plan was not going...well... it wasn't going according to plan. He'd been swamped all week at the Ministry and wanted nothing more then a good night out to iron out all the stress. In fact, he'd been stating as much to his Godfather when Severus had suggested this little muggle pub he knew served good drinks. Draco had been hesitant at first but had soon caved when Severus pointed out that it was unlikely that anyone would recognize them at such a place.

After the end of the war both men had been cleared of any and all charges thanks to the star testimony of none other then the "Golden Trio" themselves. Despite the minister's obvious wish to persecute them as "a warning for the future" he had been unable to go against the hero of the wizarding world, at least without losing political clout. That still left the two men pretty much person-non-grata though. While that suited Severus just fine, Draco had been having a hard time dealing with his sudden un-popularity. He was now considered too much of a social risk to invite to events being held by families that would have given half their gold away to just have a Malfoy in attendance before the war.

So the desire to simply sit down and have a pint without being stared at finally won out over the fair-haired man's utter dislike of all things muggle. Though, even Draco had to admit that the little pub did indeed have a sort of charm to it, a quaint charm to be sure, but charm nonetheless. Though he tried his best to hide his reaction to the place he could tell by the faint quirk of amusement on his godfather's thin lips that he had failed miserably. At least when up against the trained spy's sharp eyes.

The two had easily found themselves a solitary booth at the back of the establishment and Severus, being the one familiar with the place, had ordered them a couple of drinks. Finally, for the first time since the beginning of the war, Draco felt himself relaxing. Soon enough they were embroiled in a lively potions debate and as Draco saw a small smile ghost over his godfather's face he knew that this trip was not something he would regret, even though he would have to burn the robes he currently had on. At least, that is, until Hermione Granger strolled in the door.

_**Somethin' bout the way she's wearin'**_

_**Her dress a little tighter**_

Well perhaps strolled wasn't the right word. It was like she was alternating between a strut and wishing she could crawl in a hole and hide, an amusing combination. To be honest he had barely recognized her, she didn't really look like her usual stuck-up self. In fact, she was looking pretty damn fine. Too bad that she was married to the Weasel, a dress that red usually indicated a great lay. And boy was it tight, at least for Granger, the flaming red fabric clung to her body like a second skin and barely reached down to mid-thigh. Seeing her reach a hand down to tug furtively at the hemline brought his obviously addled brain back to the knowledge that this was mudblood Granger that he was ogling.

He looked over to Severus, knowing that the man would have already noted her entrance, and was waiting for the no doubt cutting remark that would follow. He was not expecting the undisguised look of raw hunger lurking in the older man's black eyes. What in the...? Draco's chin dropped a bit as Severus unceremoniously and without comment stood and made a beeline for Granger. His gate could be likened to nothing other then a predatory prowl.

_**Somethin' bout the way she's starin'**_

_**She's lookin to start a fire**_

He could tell immediately when Granger caught sight of his godfather, her posture straightened almost imperceptibly and she lifted her chin, all signs of hesitance gone. She obviously expected him to ridicule her, as Draco had. It took no time at all for Severus to reach her, he towered over her petite form, but to her credit she didn't look cowered.

As his godfather's back was to him he was unable to tell what was said but Granger's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Which was actually rather amusing. His amusement died a quick death though as he saw Severus lean down and whisper something in Granger's ear before straightening and walking towards the dance floor. That fact alone nearly caused Draco heart-failure. Surely his very proper godfather was not about to "bump-and-grind" with the muggles, and with Granger as his partner out of all people. Looking back towards Granger to get her reaction Draco nearly spit out a mouthful of his drink. She was staring after Severus as though he was covered in cream. And mother of Merlin, was she checking out his arse?

_**Somethin' bout the way she's dancin'**_

_**And drinkin' chilled Patron**_

Granger made short work of a quickly ordered shot of...something ... and followed Severus out onto the dance floor. Soon enough she was swept into his arms and the two moved together seamlessly. Their bodies flowed around one another like water, and even though they couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves, Draco still found them to be much more graceful and tasteful then any of the other couples.

As they twirled around Draco saw Granger grin mischievously before she twisted, winking at Severus over her shoulder as she started to gyrate back against him. The older man's eyes widened briefly but he obviously didn't object to the change. Draco gritted his teeth as he watched his godfather's hands land possessively on the younger girl's hips.

_**If she's lonely now**_

_**She won't be lonely long**_

He knew the look in Severus's eyes, that possessive, obsessive gleam he usually only got when they discussed some of his more potent potions ingredient locations. How long had the older man felt that way, is obviously wasn't as new or shocking to him as it was to himself and Granger. Not to mention that judging by the dark light currently residing in his eyes, Draco doubted that he was going to let Granger go anywhere but home with him tonight. Or any night after that for that matter. Which was a real problem, after all, she was married.

Speaking of which, where in Merlin's blue balls was the Weasel?

_**Heaven help the fool who did her wrong**_

_**It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone**_

_**He should've thought of that**_

_**Before he left her all alone**_

_**If she's lonely now**_

_**She won't be lonely long**_

The marriage between Potters two head lackey's had caught no-one by surprise. It had occurred only months after the War ended and Draco himself had been sure that she would be soon caught sporting maternity wear. What other reason could a pure-blood have for marrying a muggle, even one so low and poor as Weasley. Much to his surprise Granger didn't turn up pregnant in the two years since their marriage, and in fact the union seemed to be all peaches and cream. At least to the public eye.

Lately he had been hearing rumors that the jet-setting red-head had been spotted in several foreign countries with just as many foreign ladies on his arm. On the home front there had been no noticeable change in Granger's behavior, nothing to indicate that she thought her husband was straying. However, it wasn't like Draco himself spent much time in the same circles as her, seeing her only in passing at the Ministry.

Well regardless, Granger might be a mudblood but she was a smart one and a wise political match. She represented all that the Ministry wanted for the future, a means of paying for their past mistakes. That meant that her popularity would last long after the world forgot that Weasley had been there. Not to mention that the woman wasn't bad on the eyes once she got cleaned up either. Severus certainly seemed to have noticed, and he at least didn't seem inclined to let it go to waste.

In short, the Weasel was a damn fool.

_**Somethin' bout the way she's blushin**_

_**You can tell she isn't sure**_

_**Lets you know she's up to somethin'**_

_**She's never done before**_

Draco shook himself from his thoughts in time to see a lovely blush spreading across Granger's cheeks as Severus whispered something in her ear. One limber hand reached out to gesture idly towards the door of the pub. He guessed that his godfather was propositioning the girl and despite her rather provocative behavior up until this point, Draco fully expected her to rear back and slap him. It was Granger after all, prim and proper Gryffindor princess that she was.

For the second time that night, Draco's chin came perilously close to dropping as Granger chewed thoughtfully on her lip for a moment, a habit Draco recognized from their school days. As did Severus it seemed as his eyes were immediately drawn to the abused piece of flesh, darkening further. After a few seconds of thought Granger seemed to steel herself before nodding up at the taller man, a shy smile gracing her lips.

_**Tonight she wants to hold a stranger**_

_**But not the one at home**_

_**If she's lonely now**_

_**She won't be lonely long**_

Severus seemed to sense that Granger was obviously incredibly nervous and unsure about what she was doing and being the Slytherin that he was, guided her over to the bar. Once there he ordered them a couple of shots, pushing them both over towards Granger before settling against the bar and glaring at all other men in the vicinity as he waited for her to gingerly down the strong alcohol.

Draco couldn't know for sure of course, but he was pretty sure that this would be the first time that Granger had strayed outside of her marriage bed. Things much be much worse between her and the Weasel then he had thought if she was turning to Severus in her hour of need. Not that his Godfather was a bad man by any means, he just wasn't a kind man. And if Granger thought that she was going to be able to get away with just a fling then she was in for a rude awakening.

But not nearly as much as one as the poor Weasel.

_**Heaven help the fool who did her wrong**_

_**It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone**_

_**He should've thought of that**_

_**Before he left her all alone**_

_**If she's lonely now**_

_**She won't be lonely long**_

Honestly, what had that man been thinking! Well, that was simple, Draco honestly didn't put much stock in the Weasel's intelligence. Once Severus got his hooks in the girl Weasel could hope for nothing but a quiet divorce. Not that that was possible seeing as the two were two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' and the other man was rather infamous himself. More likely Weasley's name would be drug through the mud and Granger would come out looking like a victim and Severus her knight in shining armor.

Merlin his Godfather was brilliant.

_**If I had a woman like that**_

_**Man, I'd let her know**_

_**I'd hold her tight**_

_**I'd hold her close**_

_**Do anythin', do everythin' to let her know**_

_**She'd never, ever be alone**_

As Draco watched his Godfather lead Granger towards the door, one hand already sliding possessively around her waist, he felt a brief pang of sever envy. Despite her blood Granger was quite the catch. Not only was she frighteningly intelligent but her unquestionable loyalty to the side of light was enough to make old Voldy pants himself look redeemable if she said so.

If only Draco had realized it before, all his problems could have been resolved long ago, and it's not like having Granger in bed would have been much of a drawback. At least not the way she had been looking tonight. He certainly wouldn't have made Weasley's mistakes, no, he would have kept such a jewel content enough that she would never want to wander to anyone else ever again. But then Draco remembered the gleam in his Godfather's eyes and couldn't help but think that Severus wouldn't have stopped until he had claimed her. No matter who she was with. Oh well.

Deciding that there was no reason to hang around now that his Godfather was gone, and it wasn't like the older man was coming back any time soon, Draco decided that it was time that he head home. Halfway to the door he found himself surprised yet again as Weasley steamed into the pub, obviously pissed and looking for his wife. Not seeing her, or Draco apparently, he quickly made his way to the bar .

Not wanting to miss an opportunity to fuck with one of his old rivals Draco intercepted him before the Weasel could begin interrogating the bar tender. Ignoring the suspicious glare that Weasley was sending him Draco ordered to shots of tequila and toasted his glass to the other man before drinking. He didn't speak a word, merely offered the red-head a cheery salute before turning and heading out. As he turned to apparate he was barely able to contain his laughter.

Poor, poor, clueless Weasley.

_**Heaven help the fool who did her wrong**_

_**It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone**_

_**He should've thought of that**_

_**Before he left her all alone**_

_**If she's lonely now**_

_**Lord if she's lonely now**_

_**If she's lonely now**_

_**She won't be lonely long.**_


End file.
